


there is a love

by DivineProjectZero



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/pseuds/DivineProjectZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are alone. Isolated. Forgotten by the world. They are the lights that remain unlit on the globe at the northern end of the planet. They are the ones who never hear about the man in the sleigh. </p>
<p>Nobody visits them. </p>
<p>Except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a love

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote up a few years ago, right after watching this film. Finally getting around to posting it. All mistakes are mine.

In the deepest and darkest of forests, untouched by frost and holiday spirit, there are the oblivious ones. 

They are the savages of the civilized world, the outcasts and mysteries and legends. They are mortal and ordinary and unknowing of eggs hidden in spring or teeth traded for gifts. They are old and young, innocent and wise. There are many yet so few, driven away by asphalt and concrete and weapons that kill by the dozen.

They are alone. Isolated. Forgotten by the world. They are the lights that remain unlit on the globe at the northern end of the planet. They are the ones who never hear about the man in the sleigh. 

Nobody visits them. 

Except one.

Oblivion matters not so much to him, so he visits them. Nobody sees him, but that’s fine. Attention is not what is important in the job. What is important is the golden sand, the dreams of wildflowers and sunshine that spin above children’s heads as they dream. What is important is that despite the lack of beliefs here, there are still children no different from the others. Even if their skin may be darker, their feet bare, their presence hardly known in the worlds of satellites.

Santa Claus never visits; they have never heard of him here. The Tooth Fairy has no power here. The Easter Bunny has no business here. Not even the limitless Jack Frost can make his way into the heart of the jungle.

He is the only one who visits everyone. In the coldest of mountains, the driest of deserts, the least traveled of wilderness. If there are children there, if there are dreams to be dreamt, he finds them. He protects them, loves them, just as fiercely as he loves all other children, just as warmly as he smiles to any of them. 

Yet these ones are special. They dream longer than any other young ones, receive the gentlest of dreams to comfort them. They are the ones he gets to keep to himself.

The children of the wild are Sandman’s best kept secret.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: divineprojectzero  
> twitter: @listento_yousay


End file.
